


wake up.

by wxxbo_mel



Series: tired tommy (angst) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury (minor), Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxxbo_mel/pseuds/wxxbo_mel
Summary: tommy just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: tired tommy (angst) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 310





	wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you:
> 
> KitsuKitsunia - for being the first person to give this oneshot a kudo!
> 
> MyGenderIsMalt37 - for being the first person to comment!
> 
> (tommy-centric, vent fic (sort of), trigger warnings in tags?)

**“I didn’t want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that’s really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you’re so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare.”**

― Ned Vizzini, _It’s Kind of a Funny Story_

==========

"Dream, please detain and escort Tommy, _out of my country_." His best friend instructed the ~~green fucking tyrant~~ mentioned admin. He turned to face him, blue orbs full of fear and disbelief met dull, unreadable, darker blue ones that used to be so full of life and love. _He couldn't recognize them anymore._

"Tommy, you are hereby exiled."

Tommy had never thought that only four words could bring his whole world crashing down. His throat was quickly drying as his mind stuck in a constant state of disbelief and shock. 

"What?" It came out, barely a whisper - however, loud enough for anyone nearby to pick up. 

"You're a liability; you need to leave now," ~~His best friend~~ The president added, voice raised to go over the incessant chattering and shouts of disapproval from the two other citizens in the area. 

"This isn't happening, right? Tubbo?" Quackity softly repeated the same sentence over and over again to himself, as if trying to convince himself that this was all just a lucid dream.

"B-but, you're my friend!" Tommy retorted soon after processing the words of ~~his best friend~~ the president, desperation evident in his tone.

"Goodbye, Tommy," Tubbo's words left no room for discussion, as he looked away from everyone else, maybe contemplating his decisions. Quackity and Fundy shouted at him, questioning his last-minute decision.

w̶̛̲͍͈̼̥̖̬̃̿͑̊̃̈́̓̑̏̍̑̋͝͠ͅḩ̴̨̨̤̟͎̮͚̙̩̦̟̾̾͛̐̔̾̊͒y̸̟̼̻̝̱͓̻̰̣͈̭͌͛͗̽́̀  
̷̡͕͚̘̗͇̔̐̔̊͋̉̍̒̋̐̐́͝͠w̶̡̛̬̭̺̮̤̣̰̖̬̭͎͌̈́̊̔́̅ͅḫ̴̡͉̭͇̰͇̭̗̱̺͊̊̈̈́̄͑͊͌̄̔̄͛̀y̸̟͓̞̹̅̿͌̂̈́̆̾̓͛̎͌͋̈́̑͠?̶͙̞̑̐̒͗̈͒̑̉̀͘̕͝͝  
̴͍̞̤͆̾͒͘͝ͅw̸̡̮̰̲̥̝̳͓̖̞̝̽͌̍̇̽̏̿̓͌͒̌̎͊͘ḩ̸̨͕̱̗̋̑̓̀͊͒̏̾̎͛̈́̌͘͝ẙ̸͉̫̤̼̠̰̺͖̝͈͑̊̌̏̋͂̀̊͠ ̴̙̣͕͈̪̹͈͎̱͌̄͗͛?̴̧̪͇͖̦̼̣̱̠̼̦̮͓͚̟̀͛́͗  
̷̧̧̢̛̫̻̤̜̼̲͐͛̂́͒̈͌̍̏͒͊͋̈́͜  
̷̳͈̼͂̋̆͑̍̕w̷̰͉̘̗̠͕̥̤̟̦̦͔̥̋̑̓̃̈́̾̋͂͘͜͠ ̵̢̨̥͍̖̟͙̖͔̫̖̼̉̀̒̂̇͑̀̈́̽̈́͑͝ḣ̶͓̱̐̓̽̀ ̵̡̜̯̼̞̤͑̑͘ÿ̸͙͓̝͓̪̯͚̊̿̉̽͌͋́͐̅̽̏̊̕ ̴̺̟͓̦͗̏̈́͗̾?̷̡̛̠̫ ̴̺̪̠̝̪̦̰̒̍̀̇͐̈́͊̈́̎̏̄͊͂ͅͅ?̶̨̛̯̤͙̯͍̟̦̱̖̽̄̿͗̊̋̈̈́͘͜͝͠ ̶̛͎͙̭̫̳̉̏̔̂̃͗͜͠͝?̷̡̨̯̣͈͚̠̙̺̰̭̗̖͑̒͗̈́́͛͜͜͝͝  
̵̠͊̋̎͐́̔̏̀̈́̌̈̇͋̚͝  
̸̝͕͙͒͒̏́̏̾̓̈́͌͊͘͜W̶̧̦̥̏̓͝ ̸̘̀̊͑̉̽̐͐̓͝H̷̢͂͆̔̓̆͠ ̸͇͌̀͐̈͋̉̄̇́̕Y̶̤̪̝̯͕̲͊̑͐͗̍̀̀̀̆͑̽͝  
̷̻̰̼̯̟̮̬͓̫̗͋̅́̈́̃̓͜W̷̯̏̾͋̃̓̊̍Ḩ̵̨̹̻̜͙͎̲͇̤̝̳̥̼̾̀̀Y̶̡̡̛̱̪͚͎̭̳͙̜̙̻̤̅́͐̉̅͛̓̏̎̎̕͝  
̵̖̠̠͍̀̀̈͑͌̄͋̏͋̆͌̈́ ̷̡̫̬̹̼̬̰̼̟͖̪͌͛W̶̡̝̬̳͙͕̭̦̽̌̈́̽̈́̿͂̓́͜ͅ ̵̱̬̖̔͘ ̴̧͇͖̝̫̝̺̌̑̑̓͛͋͒̄͂̾́̍̽͆͝H̴̢̤̣̾͜ ̷̙̲͎̼͉̙̍̏̂Y̵̬͉̤͐́̀ͅ -

"Tommy, you better get moving," Dream snapped him out of his thoughts as nudged him, hard, on the shoulder with his elbow.

He frowned and trailed slowly behind the ~~tyrant~~ admin. Maybe it was the right decision to get exiled. He won't be such a nuisance, a burden to anyone anymore. 

_Maybe it was the right decision._

\--

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, some rays cracking through the tent's tiny holes. He blinked once, blinked twice before he came to his senses. He shot up, eyes wide open, and took in his surroundings. It was the same scenery as it was every other day in his ~~hellhole~~ humble abode - the inner drapings of white fabric, an ender chest opposite Tommy's bed - and that was it. 

Recalling the happenings of his ~~nightmare~~ dream, Tommy brought his hand up to comb through his messy and dirty, blonde hair. He then sighed and got up from bed, neatly tidying up the blanket, sheets, and pillow before leaving the white tent. 

He was greeted by the sight of trees, oak trees blended in with birch ones. Without a clear goal set in mind, Tommy walked over to the obsidian frame with a purple void filling the middle. He stared at its mesmerizing appearance for a while, before he walked through it. Landing in the literal embodiment of h̵̭͍̖͈̤̞̩́͐̇́́̅̄͒͆̄̚ȩ̶̧̢̨̛̛̭͈̠̖̥̠͈͓̇̂͑̋̎͝l̵̛̥̔̈́̉l̷̢̪̟̓̇̌͝l̶̫̜̟̙̰͈̞͉̫͕͈̙̭͕͕͛̓, Tommy walked miles 'till he reached his destination - the nether hub. He walked along the long, but narrow pathway made of polished blackstone. 

Reaching the tiny area that contained the portal leading to the Dream SMP, Tommy looked out through the empty spaces between walls that glass panes were supposed to be. 

Lava, lava, lava, lava lav̶̡̧̨̲̻͉̫̯͚͚̻̙̫̺̍͋̈́̍͋̉̽͐̍̽̕͠͝͝a̷̛͚͔̰̭̯̹̮̫͚̐̀́̋̀̍̈̕̕͘̕͜͝ͅ l av̶̡̧̨̲̻͉̫̯͚͚̻̙̫̺̍͋̈́̍͋̉̽͐̍̽̕͠͝͝ a̷̛͚͔̰̭̯̹̮̫͚̐̀́̋̀̍̈̕̕͘̕͜͝ͅ 

L̶̢̖͇̬̗̞͉̭̹̩͍̯̰̝̐͆̈́̈́͊̋̈́͑̾ ̸̡͈̗̰͕͖̥̬̻͎͙̃͐̏̀͒ͅȦ̵̧̼͊̇͊̈̃͊̃͛̽͑͌͘͝ ̵̣͖̦͖̯́̔̿̔̎̀̎͊͠V̸̢̰̭̼̪͙̤͒̀͋͂̈́̽́̏͗̕͝͠Ä̵̧̢̻̖̯̥͙̼́̊̊̿͛̑͆͑̆̉̐͝ ̴̡̩̫̀̈́̽́͌̈L̶̢̖͇̬̗̞͉̭̹̩͍̯̰̝̐͆̈́̈́͊̋̈́͑̾ ̸̡͈̗̰͕͖̥̬̻͎͙̃͐̏̀͒ͅȦ̵̧̼͊̇͊̈̃͊̃͛̽͑͌͘͝ ̵̣͖̦͖̯́̔̿̔̎̀̎͊͠V̸̢̰̭̼̪͙̤͒̀͋͂̈́̽́̏͗̕͝͠Ä̵̧̢̻̖̯̥͙̼́̊̊̿͛̑͆͑̆̉̐͝ ̴̡̩̫̀̈́̽́͌̈́̉̈́ L̶̢̖͇̬̗̞͉̭̹̩͍̯̰̝̐͆̈́̈́͊̋̈́͑̾ ̸̡͈̗̰͕͖̥̬̻͎͙̃͐̏̀͒ͅȦ̵̧̼͊̇͊̈̃͊̃͛̽͑͌͘͝ ̵̣͖̦͖̯́̔̿̔̎̀̎͊͠V̸̢̰̭̼̪͙̤͒̀͋͂̈́̽́̏͗̕͝͠Ä̵̧̢̻̖̯̥͙̼́̊̊̿͛̑͆͑̆̉̐͝ ̴̡̩̫̀̈́̽́͌̈́̉̈́́̉L̶̢̖͇̬̗̞͉̭̹̩͍̯̰̝̐͆̈́̈́͊̋̈́͑̾ ̸̡͈̗̰͕͖̥̬̻͎͙̃͐̏̀͒ͅȦ̵̧̼͊̇͊̈̃͊̃͛̽͑͌͘͝ ̵̣͖̦͖̯́̔̿̔̎̀̎͊͠V̸̢̰̭̼̪͙̤͒̀͋͂̈́̽́̏͗̕͝͠Ä̵̧̢̻̖̯̥͙̼́̊̊̿͛̑͆͑̆̉̐͝ ̴̡̩̫̀̈́̽́͌̈́̉̈́̈L̶̢̖͇̬̗̞͉̭̹̩͍̯̰̝̐͆̈́̈́͊̋̈́͑̾ ̸̡͈̗̰͕͖̥̬̻͎͙̃͐̏̀͒ͅȦ̵̧̼͊̇͊̈̃͊̃͛̽͑͌͘͝ ̵̣͖̦͖̯́̔̿̔̎̀̎͊͠V̸̢̰̭̼̪͙̤͒̀͋͂̈́̽́̏͗̕͝͠Ä̵̧̢̻̖̯̥͙̼́̊̊̿͛̑͆͑̆̉̐͝ ̴̡̩̫̀̈́̽́͌̈́̉̈́́L̶̢̖͇̬̗̞͉̭̹̩͍̯̰̝̐͆̈́̈́͊̋̈́͑̾ ̸̡͈̗̰͕͖̥̬̻͎͙̃͐̏̀͒ͅȦ̵̧̼͊̇͊̈̃͊̃͛̽͑͌͘͝ ̵̣͖̦͖̯́̔̿̔̎̀̎͊͠V̸̢̰̭̼̪͙̤͒̀͋͂̈́̽́̏͗̕͝͠Ä̵̧̢̻̖̯̥͙̼́̊̊̿͛̑͆͑̆̉̐͝ ̴̡̩̫̀̈́̽́͌̈́̉̈́  
L̶̢̖͇̬̗̞͉̭̹̩͍̯̰̝̐͆̈́̈́͊̋̈́͑̾ ̸̡͈̗̰͕͖̥̬̻͎͙̃͐̏̀͒ͅȦ̵̧̼͊̇͊̈̃͊̃͛̽͑͌͘͝ ̵̣͖̦͖̯́̔̿̔̎̀̎͊͠V̸̢̰̭̼̪͙̤͒̀͋͂̈́̽́̏͗̕͝͠Ä̵̧̢̻̖̯̥͙̼́̊̊̿͛̑͆͑̆̉̐͝ ̴̡̩̫̀̈́̽́͌L̶̢̖͇̬̗̞͉̭̹̩͍̯̰̝̐͆̈́̈́͊̋̈́͑̾ ̸̡͈̗̰͕͖̥̬̻͎͙̃͐̏̀͒ͅȦ̵̧̼͊̇͊̈̃͊̃͛̽͑͌͘͝ ̵̣͖̦͖̯́̔̿̔̎̀̎͊͠V̸̢̰̭̼̪͙̤͒̀͋͂̈́̽́̏͗̕͝͠Ä̵̧̢̻̖̯̥͙̼́̊̊̿͛̑͆͑̆̉̐͝ ̴̡̩̫̀̈́̽́͌̈́̉̈́̈́L̶̢̖͇̬̗̞͉̭̹̩͍̯̰̝̐͆̈́̈́͊̋̈́͑̾ ̸̡͈̗̰͕͖̥̬̻͎͙̃͐̏̀͒ͅȦ̵̧̼͊̇͊̈̃͊̃͛̽͑͌͘͝ ̵̣͖̦͖̯́̔̿̔̎̀̎͊͠V̸̢̰̭̼̪͙̤͒̀͋͂̈́̽́̏͗̕͝͠Ä̵̧̢̻̖̯̥͙̼́̊̊̿͛̑͆͑̆̉̐͝ ̴̡̩̫̀̈́̽́͌̈́̉̈́̉̈́̚̚̚ **L  
A  
V  
A-**

****

****

A jolt of pain originating from his right shoulder released him from his thoughts. Quickly whipping his around, he met face-to-face with quite an angry piglin. Instinctively, Tommy flinched and ignored the blood that rolled down his right bicep, hitting the piglin's body, head, and any exposed area desperately, in efforts to do at least some damage or even enough to kill it. 

However, Tommy would be lying to himself if he said he would be able to kill the piglin with just his fists, after all, he was malnourished and so weak that he would tumble over if the wind was strong enough. So, the next best thing to ensure survival, Tommy had to push the piglin off the edge and into the endless pit of lava underneath the floating platform. So that's what Tommy did next. He put his last remaining energy into this one last hit and silently hoped that it was enough to knock the brawny creature off. Steeling his resolves, he punched the piglin once more in the chest, surprisingly pushing it all the way to the extreme edge of the platform.

Just a bit more just a bit more just a bit more just a bit more just a bit more-

The piglin tried to balance itself back onto the platform but failed. It tipped backward and fell, screeching as it fell down and into the scorching sea of magma.

Tommy leaned over the edge to stare at the wondrous sight of the flames licking the melting body of the once brawny creature. A grin slowly formed on his face as he made himself comfortable by positioning his body to sit at the edge with his legs dangling.

It took some time for Tommy to fully process the previous events. His grin slowly wavering as more thoughts invaded his once clear mind. 

What a monster.

You should d̷̜͔͖̺̓̌͑̋̑͂̀̕i̵̛͔̬̼̙̤̫̪͎͔̙͍͋̌̈́̃e̷̠̒̀̊̃͑ just like that piglin.

You d on't des erve the righ t to li ve.

Wh- n ot y- u ju st d̷̜͔͖̺̓̌͑̋̑͂̀̕i̵̛͔̬̼̙̤̫̪͎͔̙͍͋̌̈́̃e̷̒̀̊̃ al r- -d Y

W̴̼̻̜͋́̍̔̋ḩ̸̨̡̜̲̣̲͇̫͒͌̃̀̈̃̽̇y̶̹̪̰̤̹͖͖̪̭͐͜ ̴̧͇̲̭̟̮͒̋̈́̀̓͌̓̀́̏n̴̘͔͔̬̺͎̫͌̃̍͛̅̓͛̊̇̍̇̓͠o̶̡̻̭̗͕͒̌̎̅̆̑͛͋́̒ţ̴͎̬̫̝͍̞̙̈́̃͝ͅ ̸̢̩͕̤̣̗̗̭̺̲̱͙͎̣̻̇y̷̛̪̯̘̘̪͑̓͊̊̽͗̃̐̓̅̆͆͝ô̷̹̇̓̌̈́̇͐̎̇͝͝ŭ̷͎̗̭̗̤̻͉̝͓̥͙͎͉̍͐̈́̆͒̀͑̉͗̀̑̽̕͜ ̴͇͉̠̫͉͂̄͐̔̆͂̽̚j̷̡̳͚̙̩̖̫̳̜͉̞̙̿̽̓̒͒͒̕͜ȕ̵̢̺̲̯͚̱͇̫̦͔͉̍ş̷̛̎̇̄̑̾͝t̶̛̫̬̣̟͙̪̞̯̭͖̝̞͇̭͑̍̏̋̿͒̎̔͘ͅ ̶̛̫̥̪̤̥̲͇̞͚̀͛̀̈̌̈́͋̓͒́̚ͅd̷̨͎͈̫̭͙̥̳̣̩͔̝͛͐͜͜i̵̱̝̓ě̴̼̀̎̈̈́̔̓̄̇͛̄͒̚͝ ̵̪̳̝̦̝͎̤͓͓͉̯̮́̉̀͐̍̊̽͜a̷̧̦͇͓͔͆̀̂̆͒͑̆̒̓͝ļ̸̧̜̜̤͈͕͍͇̺̺̞͙̜̄̇̓͋̑͘ͅr̵̭͒͗ȩ̷̮̝̼͔̥̙̯͈̦̹̜̄̀̀̈́͒̅̉̏̆̂̐̚a̵̛͖̩̠͚̳͔͋̓̃͗͒́́̊̀̄͌̔̑ͅͅḑ̶̢̹̲̫͎̦͇̲̍̽̐̍́̍̿͑̓́̇̆̎̔̈ÿ̶̧̗̟̦̯̻͕́̒̎̐͒̉̌͋̾͐

His grin long gone, as he stared into the pool of yellow, orange, and red. 

Tommy was a very tired man. He was so, so tired. So tired in fact, that he doesn't even do much these past few days - or has it been weeks, months? It's been so long since he had human contact that he has lost track of time. Dream had stopped visiting him, and Ghostbur had been hanging out in L'Manburg for who knows how long.

This, however, does not change the fact that Tommy was a very tired man. He was exhausted - from war, betrayal, and just everything. He wanted it all to end. It hurt, it really did. The emptiness that tugged at his heart every day was tiring and painful. 

It really hurts. 

It hurts. 

He just wants the pain to end. He doesn't want to feel empty, he doesn't want to feel so bored, he doesn't want to feel like he's such a failure every day, he failed his friends, failed his country, most importantly, failed Tubbo - his fucking best and only true friend; but God did he miss his best friend.

But, he was so done. 

At this, he sighed in resignation. He softly chuckled at this and closed his eyes. It was as if an invisible weight was lifted off his chest. 

He was so done with this nightmare he was living in.

"Tommy? Wait- TOMMY!" 

He heard the faint voice of his main tormenter above him. However, it was too late. The sound of wind rushing through his ears went over the voice. He was quickly descending, opening his eyes for the last time, and looked straight into the endless void of lava, decorated with mixtures of white, yellow, orange, and red. 

I̴̛̭̮̗̭̺͕̯̯̥̘̫͎̝͕̓͆̈́́̀͜ţ̴̟̠̩̫͔̺͈͕̭͑͂̄̐̔͜'̵̢̝͔̞͓̆͑́̈̋̒̓̀͋͐̈́̅̀͘͝s̷̡͈̅̕ ̸̦̦̓̓̌͛̄͆̑̄́̓̕͝ǫ̸͔͖͈̪͙̳̺̥̪̱̰͖̋͗̅̓͑̒̇̎͋͛̐͆͝͝v̷̲͍̓e̴̡͚͎̩̱͇͇̭̳͌̽̂̈́̏̑̓̒͆͒͊̄̔͠r̸̪̐̎̍͂̉̅́͝͝  
I̴̛̭̮̗̭̺͕̯̯̥̘̫͎̝͕̓͆̈́́̀͜ţ̴̟̠̩̫͔̺͈͕̭͑͂̄̐̔͜'̵̢̝͔̞͓̆͑́̈̋̒̓̀͋͐̈́̅̀͘͝s̷̡͈̅̕ ̸̦̦̓̓̌͛̄͆̑̄́̓̕͝ǫ̸͔͖͈̪͙̳̺̥̪̱̰͖̋͗̅̓͑̒̇̎͋͛̐͆͝͝v̷̲͍̓e̴̡͚͎̩̱͇͇̭̳͌̽̂̈́̏̑̓̒͆͒͊̄̔͠r̸̪̐̎̍͂̉̅́͝͝  
I̴̛̭̮̗̭̺͕̯̯̥̘̫͎̝͕̓͆̈́́̀͜ţ̴̟̠̩̫͔̺͈͕̭͑͂̄̐̔͜'̵̢̝͔̞͓̆͑́̈̋̒̓̀͋͐̈́̅̀͘͝s̷̡͈̅̕ ̸̦̦̓̓̌͛̄͆̑̄́̓̕͝ǫ̸͔͖͈̪͙̳̺̥̪̱̰͖̋͗̅̓͑̒̇̎͋͛̐͆͝͝v̷̲͍̓e̴̡͚͎̩̱͇͇̭̳͌̽̂̈́̏̑̓̒͆͒͊̄̔͠r̸̪̐̎̍͂̉̅́͝͝  
I̴̛̭̮̗̭̺͕̯̯̥̘̫͎̝͕̓͆̈́́̀͜ţ̴̟̠̩̫͔̺͈͕̭͑͂̄̐̔͜'̵̢̝͔̞͓̆͑́̈̋̒̓̀͋͐̈́̅̀͘͝s̷̡͈̅̕ ̸̦̦̓̓̌͛̄͆̑̄́̓̕͝ǫ̸͔͖͈̪͙̳̺̥̪̱̰͖̋͗̅̓͑̒̇̎͋͛̐͆͝͝v̷̲͍̓e̴̡͚͎̩̱͇͇̭̳͌̽̂̈́̏̑̓̒͆͒͊̄̔͠r̸̪̐̎̍͂̉̅́͝͝I̴̛̭̮̗̭̺͕̯̯̥̘̫͎̝͕̓͆̈́́̀͜

Ĩ̴̠̞̤̩̳̣͉̙̘͇̝̎̉͑̃̉͐ţ̶̩̩̯̹͔̯̭͎͎͔͈͗̊̆̐̄́'̸̢̠͛̋̓̀̅̓̀͋̿ͅs̴̨͕͕̰̲̩͓̣̣̹̺̫̮̈̄̂͜͜ ̸̧̞̙͍̣͓̹̘͒̈́̓͛̽̋̍͜ḑ̸̮͈̹̻͍̞̪̜͕͚͎̼̔́͘ͅǫ̷̢̨͓̤͇̟͚͓͈͖̻̝͔̈́͂n̶̛̮̘̘͖̺̠̤̻͍̦͈̜͓̼̾̈́̈́̽͊͂̅͗̂͑̇̆̕ͅè̴̉̆̃̀̀ͅ  
Ĩ̴̠̞̤̩̳̣͉̙̘͇̝̎̉͑̃̉͐ţ̶̩̩̯̹͔̯̭͎͎͔͈͗̊̆̐̄́'̸̢̠͛̋̓̀̅̓̀͋̿ͅs̴̨͕͕̰̲̩͓̣̣̹̺̫̮̈̄̂͜͜ ̸̧̞̙͍̣͓̹̘͒̈́̓͛̽̋̍͜ḑ̸̮͈̹̻͍̞̪̜͕͚͎̼̔́͘ͅǫ̷̢̨͓̤͇̟͚͓͈͖̻̝͔̈́͂n̶̛̮̘̘͖̺̠̤̻͍̦͈̜͓̼̾̈́̈́̽͊͂̅͗̂͑̇̆̕ͅè̴̉̆̃̀̀ͅ  
Ĩ̴̠̞̤̩̳̣͉̙̘͇̝̎̉͑̃̉͐ţ̶̩̩̯̹͔̯̭͎͎͔͈͗̊̆̐̄́'̸̢̠͛̋̓̀̅̓̀͋̿ͅs̴̨͕͕̰̲̩͓̣̣̹̺̫̮̈̄̂͜͜ ̸̧̞̙͍̣͓̹̘͒̈́̓͛̽̋̍͜ḑ̸̮͈̹̻͍̞̪̜͕͚͎̼̔́͘ͅǫ̷̢̨͓̤͇̟͚͓͈͖̻̝͔̈́͂n̶̛̮̘̘͖̺̠̤̻͍̦͈̜͓̼̾̈́̈́̽͊͂̅͗̂͑̇̆̕ͅè̴̉̆̃̀̀ͅ  
Ĩ̴̠̞̤̩̳̣͉̙̘͇̝̎̉͑̃̉͐ţ̶̩̩̯̹͔̯̭͎͎͔͈͗̊̆̐̄́'̸̢̠͛̋̓̀̅̓̀͋̿ͅs̴̨͕͕̰̲̩͓̣̣̹̺̫̮̈̄̂͜͜ ̸̧̞̙͍̣͓̹̘͒̈́̓͛̽̋̍͜ḑ̸̮͈̹̻͍̞̪̜͕͚͎̼̔́͘ͅǫ̷̢̨͓̤͇̟͚͓͈͖̻̝͔̈́͂n̶̛̮̘̘͖̺̠̤̻͍̦͈̜͓̼̾̈́̈́̽͊͂̅͗̂͑̇̆̕ͅè̴̉̆̃̀̀ͅ

ţ̷͇̜̬̜͓͙͎̰̪̫̗͈͉̈́͊͑͛̊̂͛̆̃̕h̷̢̬̞̣͆͊̉̄ ̴̛̳̙͔̙̘͖̤͖̥̥̬̺̰́̄̊̈̄̃̈́̍̈́̃̄̈́͜E̶̮̦̳̖͚̠̪̟̜̰̒͐͊̿̕ͅ ̷̢̢̧͎͎͍̹̟͖̤̰̍́͜p̴̢̰͓̮͕͗̉͑̔̃̈́̕̚͝a̴͑͜İ̶̡̙͎̙̰̼̼̔̆͐̾̌̌͊̚̕̚̕͠Ṉ̷̛̹͈̱̰̼̣̙̠̟̬̝̼̈́̏͋̓̓̅̀͐̎̂̚ͅ ̵̧̯͚͈̯͇͖̪̟̣̬̣̹͍̣͛̊͌̎̄̎̆̊̚͘̕í̵̢̧̨̥̭͑͌̉̍́́̓͆̀̀͑̄͘ ̵̻̭͕̖̯̻̻̳̺̺̩̼̥͑̊́ͅs̷̡̘̙̺͍̬̠͙͉̮̫̻͈̓͑̌̈́̀͘ ̶͍̘̠͐̏̋̑͐͠ͅg̵̜͉̤̞̦͍̬̹̲̤͙̺̊͑̈́͜͝ͅO̴̢̢̧̩͙͕̲̦̳̤̎̀̀̑͂͌͜ ̴͕̟̟̘̝̙͒͂̓͑͠n̸̨̦̪̱̤̣͙͇̺̩͖̉̐̓̾́͊̾̂̉̓̕͜Ě̶̳̪̻͔̺̯̈́̐̃̈́̉

Then his face and body connected with the surface of the bubbling magma, clothes slowly getting eaten, skin melting and body disintegrating.

An arm reached out over the edge in an attempt to catch the blonde before he had plummeted into the pit. If one had to look at the owner of the arm, they would see a tuft of dirty blond hair sitting on a head, with a white smiley face porcelain mask covering their face. 

Slowly, tears fell onto the polished blackstone platform. 

He didn't mean to go that far, right? He knew how the younger's mental health was deteriorating over the past month and weeks. Was he really that blind? Was he _such_ a tyrant that he actually drove a _16 year old_ to **suicide**?

Dream brought his knees to his chest and chuckled, ever so softly. God, he was such a sick person, wasn't he? The tears never stopped trickling down his freckled cheeks. 

He had to deliver the devastating news, whether it was sooner or later. He got up, sniffled, and tried to make himself more presentable. Oh, who was he kidding? No one could see behind his opaque, porcelain mask that held such a mocking smiley face. He then took off to L'Manburg. 

\--

Tommy was so tired.

He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. 

ḧ̴̛̛̼̻́̀̾̉̐͐̾̒̔͑̾̚ ̵̡̧̞̰̣̲̪̻̳̹͉͈̘̱̼͐̂̽͗̊̊E̸̡̨̱̪̝̠͈̳̤͍͉̓̈̅̔̅̈̀̕͘͝ ̸̢̯̱̫̼̘͓͓̳̜͚͋̈́̆̈́̃̌͋̊͠ͅj̷̹̞̻̲̱͕̹̥̳̣͙͚̞̎̑̅̌̔̈́̌͒̀̈̑̕͝ư̸̛̻̠̝̬͇͗̈́̽̽͛̎̄͛̿̇̂͘͝Ş̴̤͓̤̺̠͓͓̯͕͚̭͓͚͛͌̒̐ͅ ̶̘̈́͑͗̾T̶͙̩̱̩̙̝̫̞̼̣͜͝ ̵̧̡̡̝̤̘͈̭̠̃w̸̙̯͉͇̗̤̗̞͍͕̹̞͌̅̒̒̽̈͌̕͠ͅä̴͔͎͙̬̬́ņ̷̮̫̩̩̜̹̰̟̤̣́͛̑͐͂̐̒̅͐T̸̛̟̬̣̒̂͋̀̍͐̀͜͜ ̵̨̨͈̤̲̥̩͖̖̻̇̏̀̒̅͐̉̔̔̾̿͂͛̕̚ͅE̶̡͇̥̼̻̩̻̥̠̮̗̹̗͆͂̾͗̌̿̽̕̕͘͠ͅḑ̴̼̝͔͓͇̘̞̞͎͈̌́̋́̅̋̈́͗͋͜ͅ ̷̡͙͚͈̮̮̹͆̎̔̀͒̈͘t̷̨̛͈̞̰̹̰̗̯̼̓̂̂̏͛̈́͘ ̸̨̞̮̭̰̜͌̉͋Ỏ̴̧̹̞̬̠̳̯̟̓̋̇̃̅͐̈́͘͜ ̴̙͙͎̯̠̬͔̘̘̯̳̄̆̍͊͂̇̈̋̕͝ẃ̸̡̡̘̳̳̦̻̲̖̫́̈̅ͅͅͅa̸̧̪̝͈̍̾̈́̿̈́̽͝͝ ̴̻͍̜̤͙̂̅͑̀̽̀̇̑͒̕K̸̡̞̈́e̷̡͖̬̭̼̥̠̲̦̙͋̌̆̅͐̽͐͊̍̄̈́͜ͅ ̷̨̛̦̻̼̹̠̲̜̲͈͐̇̂̒̀̿͐̂̕ ̸̛̟͙̝͍͉̦̮̤̥́̀̐́̐̽̐̄̕͜͝͠͠u̴̠̺̹̩̞̮̘̻̖̤̐͊̈́͊̓̏̇͆̈́̃̈̊͛͝ͅP̷̨̮̲͈̪̈́̊͊̓̌̐͐͛͘.̸̩̜͕͍̅͌̀̅̓̇̈́̒̓̔̚̕

\--

No one had checked their communicator that morning. However, if they did bother to, they would be met with a devastating message that would ruin their whole day, maybe. ~~If they cared enough to grieve the death of a liability~~

**TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.**

**Author's Note:**

> So it was supposed to be a full-on vent fic, but I made the intro so long, that the vent part was at the middle/end and was almost nonexistent. 
> 
> This oneshot was beta read by two people on a discord server I’m on :) so tysm, nevernotfound and Andre_Is_Bored :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the oneshot-  
> comments really help motivate me and you can leave kudos too qwq
> 
> This is the first work of a series i may want to expand further in the future, that’ll include the different reactions to Tommy’s death from other characters.


End file.
